playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRUDLuVER/Top 10 Characters I Want to See in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS
I've done this before, but never in an organized Top 10! Remember that this list has a wide number of rules, they are: #Must have originated from a video game, so no Goku, Spongebob, or Elsa from Frozen (Seriously, I've seen more than one person requesting her, WTF?!!!) #Must have first appeared on a Nintendo console, I made this rule to make this list more realistic, though It's not really going to be THAT realistic. #Only newcomers, and no characters from the Forbidden 7 (So no Dixie, Roy, or Mewtwo, sorry) I've been thinking about doing this for a while, and I made that blog last week to just see what you guys thought of some of my ideas, even if it didn't turn out so well. So let's get started! 10. Impa (Skyward Sword) Notice the fact that I said Impa from Skyward Sword specifically, that's because if they decide to add any other version of Impa, I wouldn't be happy. I never honestly liked Impa until Skyward Sword, she seemed just like a generic nanny who happened to have magical powers. I've already talked about how Impa could work as a character, but I'll do it again. I think Impa would work like a mixture of Sheik and Marth, with a little bit of Zelda thrown in for good measure, Impa has a variety of magic spells she can use, including a forcefield which I think could work like Pit's Mirror Shield in Brawl or Fox's reflector. Impa is very skilled with a Sword, so she would run like Sheik and Little Mac do, but a little bit slower because, and let's be honest here, the fist is not mighter than the sword (Basically, a sword would probably do more damage than a punch, so she'd need to be slower to compensate). Her Smash attacks need to involve enchanting her sword with some magic so her stabs and slashes become more powerful. Thoguh I would personally like to see Ghirahim more, I acknowledge the reason people think she's so likely, and if she was in, I wouldn't complain. 9. Kefka Palazzo Remember that I said characters need to have first appeared on a Nintendo console to be on this list. Final Fantasy VI was on SNES, so he counts. Black Mage gets an honorable mention, but let's face it, he's old news. Kefka is considered one of the best villains in video games, if not the best. I'd imagine a mix between...actually no, Kefka would be completely new. If anything, he would be a mixture of Ganondorf and The Joker in Injustice. Kefka is absolutely insane, so that should be reflected in his moveset. His standard moves would be strange and insane, with his combo being similar to that move Luigi has. Because Kefka made himself the God of Magic, magic tricks would make up the majority of his moveset, think of stuff like playing card shaped projectiles, magically charged punches, etc. Oh, and for his Final Smash, he jumps up in the air and comes back down in one of his final forms from Final Fantasy VI, and all the other characters have a Final Fantasy style HP bar at the bottom of the screen, Kefka proceeds to send rubble from the sky, somewhat like how he destroys the world in FFVI. All the fighter's HP goes down significantly, and depending on their precentage, they might be knocked out. Kefka changes back to normal, and the Final Smash ends. Mind = Blown. I know a lot of you might be wondering, Crud, why did you choose Kefka over Final Fantasy character here? For two reasons. 1. Kefka is a much better character, with much more potential for a moveset than Final Fantasy character here 2. Final Fantasy VI is the only game in the series that I like. 8. Hades Oh, Pitty Pat, you got overshadowed in your lastest adventure, and it's all because of that little devil (literally) Hades! Everybody and their mom loves this guy, and everybody and their mom and their mom's mom wants him in Smash Bros. I do have a few problems however, and they keep Hades from being any higher on the list. First off, Much like half of the internet says about Ridley, Hades is way too big. Every time we see him in Uprising, he's 50 times the size of Pit and Palutena (In her human form at least), but Sakurai can make it work if he can resize almost every character in the game to fit. Also, It isn't really easy to come up with a unique moveset for him, I'm sure the Smash team can, but I can't right now. The things that really help his potential is actually the comedy aspect of him. He could end up being the funniest character in the game, or at least one of the funniest. In fact, I think that's probably the main selling point of the character. He could have special quotes written for him when he knocks out a specific character. That's the only thing I need to know that Hades has great potential, and hopefully it's all you need too. 7. NES Mario I've already talked about this guy in my other blog, so hopefully I don't have to say that much more about him. Anyways, It's very unlikely that we'll see another Mario character, or more specifically, another Mario. But since this is my dream list, I'm just going to pretend that Rosalina hasn't been confirmed and make this guy the first of 2 mario characters on this blog. Now on to NES Mario's moveset, this is his main selling point for me. The reason I started to want him is because of the Fantendo game Super Smash Bros. Global Apurcalurpse, where he is an unlockable character. What he does in my dreams and in that game is pretty much a virtual orgy of NES characters, including NES Link, NES Donkey Kong, NES Ice Climbers, etc. While also bringing in some moves from his own games. I like how the guy who designed that game designed a full moveset, rather than making him a more interesting Mario clone. He would be represented in 3D, but in his original 2D sprite style, kind of like the picture below. Also, his alternate colors and skins create themselves, including his Donkey Kong colors, NES Luigi, Sprite with modern color, and more. He could even have different costumes like his Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Bros. 3models. Yep, this guy would just be awesome, but again, he's not very likely. 6. Fawful Here's our second Mario character. Our good ole' chortle having fury man Fawful! Much like Hades, this guy has somewhat of a cult following behind him. I imagine Fawful would be another joke character, much like Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, and Wii Fit Trainer. He would be very projectile focused, with very few melee attacks, however, he would be incredible fragile and easy to KO. He rideshis hovercraft all throughout battle. He summons his minions as his smash attacks, and fire short ranged projectile attacks as his standard moves. Fawful is insane and his moveset should reflect that, much like Kefka. His Final Smash should be the Dark Star Core or whatever he did in Bowser's Inside Story. Fawful is one of the most popular Mario characters and he was my second most wanted until Rosalina was confirmed. In the very small chance we do get a 6th Mario character, I sure hope it's Fawful. 5. Palutena I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Palutena is the most likely character on this list. I've found this picture on the internet that somewhat proves the Palutena leaks. I can't find it anywhere anymore. But if you look at the hair on the leak, as well as the hair on the statue they are the same style, there are three bangs going down in a curve. How could a fake get the details down that small? I don't even think I have to talk about her potential for a moveset do I? It's her likelyness that places her this high on my list.You know what, screw it, I'm going to anyways. Of course they would give Palutena a ton of magic attacks, mostly being shot out of her staff. But she could also use some of the Uprising weapons, or at least the ones that Pit isn't using. She would use the Wolf Claws (As that's what she uses in one of the Kid Icarus anime shorts) for most of those moves. She could also just have Pit's old Final Smash. 4. Ray 01 I love the Custom Robo series, it's a fun, fast paced 3D Fighter with great action. I can't believe Ray was reduced to an assist trophy in Brawl! He would have made an excellent fighter to add to the roster, all the development team had to to was scale him up and there you go, but nope, they left him out in favor of someone stupid like R.O.B or Lucas. They better fix this problem with the next game and make Ray a playable character. For a moveset, Ray would be pretty heavy despite his size, due to him being made of metal, so he would be pretty hard to K.O at a low percentage. However, he would be one of the fastest characters in the game. I imagine he would be somewhat similar to Mega Man, in that, his normal move is his projectile attack, but unlike Mega Man, he would have a lot of melee attacks at his exposure too. His main attacks would focus around the three main weapons from the series: the guns, the bombs, and the pods. They would need to make his guns a bit less powerful then they are in his games, same with the bombs, but they can make it work. I really hope that they go a bit more obscure by adding this character to the fray. He's the tiny robot with power! 3. King K. Rool The Donkey Kong Country games are everybody's major source of nostalgia, including mine. Kiing K. Rool has so much potential and demand behind him that it would be crazy of Sakurai not to at least think about including King K. Rool in the next Smash. Now I know that I said that K. Rool won't be in Smash because I thought that Nintendo was trying to "forget about him", but I regret saying that now. What was I thinking?! King K. Rool is too popular not to remember. K. Rool's main selling point for me is his moveset potential. I've come up with a full moveset for this guy multiple times. He could use claw attacks for his neutral move, or throw his crown as a side tilt move. For his side smash, he would take out a Klaptrap who would do what Klaptraps do best. For his recovery, how would use his hoverpack from DKC3. His neutral special would be shooting spiked cannonballs from his Blunderbuss. For his Final Smash, all of his Kremlings would raid the stage and kill everybody. I love this guy and I certainly hope that they choose him over Dixie Kong, or both would be great too. But if they put in Cranky.... 2. Ridley OMFG He's too big! They can't resize him, he's a dragon, dragons are all big! Ridley will never be in Smash Bros! I'm getting real tired of this sh*t! Really, all the clues that Sakurai has left showing that Ridley might just be a playable character and you say it can never be?! Anyways, I've gone back on my statement that Ridley won't be in the game, I actually think he's one of the most likely charcters on this list to make it in. I've been thinking about the things that Sakurai has said about Ridley, and, well, let's just say that they are hints to say the least. "An enemy from Samus's past may appear at any moment..." Many people, including myself at the time thought that he was hinting at Ridley being a stage hazard, but then I realized, Why would they hide a stage hazard? Also, I thought maybe Sakurai was either referring to what happened in Other M or maybe he was hinting that he would reveal Ridley soon.. "The Smash Bros. Series does not always stay to scale" I feel that he was actually referring to people arguing about Ridley's size. Ridley was scaled down in the intro for Melee, as many of us know. Why would they scale him down to size if he waasn't playable? Well, A member of the development team for Melee confirmed that Ridley was supposed to be in Melee, but was cut because they were having trouble with the model. Maybe they figured it out and Ridley is playable in Smash 4? Hopefully, I've been waiting to see him for the longest time. Honorable Mentions These are some characters that I think would be excellent additions, but didn't quite make the cut. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (As a Tag Team) Chunky Kong Meowth Latios & Latias (As a Tag Team) Masked Man Black Shadow 1. Ghirahim Okay, I swear that this is the last time I'm going to talk about Ghirahim, honest. Now that I've got that out of the way, I also want to say that I'm not trying to argue or state why I think he's likely, just what his potential is as a character. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'm going to get my Number 1 pick done with. Ghirahim has great potential. We already have a ton of characters with swords, but none with two swords. I've said in the past that he could switch between his two swords and a more physical moveset by pressing down and B, and I still stand by that. For moveset #1, he would use punches and charge kicks for his A moves and tilt moves. For his Neutral Special, he would bring out a flying diamond (or whatever those things he shot at you in SS were) tapping the B button two times would bring out 2 projectiles, 3 taps would bring out 3 projectiles, and 4 taps would bring out 4 projectiles, then you would tap the B button again to shoot them. His side special would be a counter attack, he stops your melee attack with his fingers and punches you backwards. His recovery would be a teleportation move similar to Zelda/Sheik's. For moveset #2 his attacks would all be based around swords. His new recorvery would be like Little Mac's, but have much more horizontal and vertial momentum, and can juggle opponents from the side as well, his A moves would just be simple slices of the sword. His side B would be a charged slide forward with his sword, this is a very powerful move. His neutral special is a just slashing his two swords forward. For his Smash attacks in moveset #1, think of magically charged kicks and punches aaand other generic stuff. For his smashes in moveset #2, he would stab his sword into you from different directions. For his Final Smash, he would summon the Imprisoned in the background, who does a large chomp, similar to the Snorlax pokeball. That one faked leak game me an idea too, give him no shield! At first, I thought that was stupid, but the more I think about it, the more I love it. Ghirahim turns his arms to metal, which makes him invincible for a few short seconds. I don't think it would surprise you if I said I have his moveset all planned out, a move for every tap of every button in the Gamecube controller, I want him in that much. Yes, I know he's just a side villain like Zant, but unlike characters like Zant, it's been 3 years since Skyward Sword was released and people are still acknoledging him and what a great villain he is. I hope Nintendo does the right thing and puts Ghirahim in the game. Becdause if he gets in, I'll be one happy Smash fan! Category:Blog posts